A Love Hina Crossover
by Cloud Vasquez
Summary: The Magic Club is staying at the Hinata Inn


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Love Hina or the Magic Users Club. This is my second fanfic and I hope that everyone enjoys it.  
It was a nice morning at the Hinata Inn. Naru had gone shopping, Shinobu was hanging some clothes to dry, Motoko was practicing, Kitsune was watching the horse races, Su and Sara were both playing, and everyone's favorite ronin, Keitaro, was studying for his entrance exams. That is until Haruka came in.  
  
"Hey Keitaro, I need to tell you something it turns out that a club will be staying here for a week okay."  
  
A little bit surprised by this Keitaro replied "What kind of club is it? When will they get here? And do you think it will distract us from our studies?"  
  
"Well they said that they were a magic club in Tokyo and if you can manage to study in these conditions then it shouldn't be a problem, and they will be arriving today."  
  
"Thanks for telling us at the last minute Aunt Haruka."  
  
A massive paper fan with the words written on it "DON'T CALL ME AUNT" smacks Keitaro right in the head knocking him flat on the floor.  
  
Three hours had passed when there was a knock on the door. Kitsune stumbled over to the door to answer it. She saw a young version of Keitaro and began to wrap herself around him in an attempt to seduce him. Motoko walked in just as this was happening and raised her sword using her rock splitting sword technique.  
  
As the very unlucky fellow flew though the doorway he flew by four other girls (actually three girls since the forth was really a guy). A girl with short red hair screamed out "SEMPAI" and the other girl (who was really a guy) with long pink hair screamed out the guy's name "TAKEO".  
  
After an hour when everyone had settled down (and after the magic club president had recovered from a severe head trauma). They all sat in the living room where Haruka was explaining to everyone what was going on.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier about this but you all know that I have my tea house to run" as Haruka apologized to everyone. Continuing with her conversation, "These are the club members that are going to be staying with us for the week"  
  
As she had finished her sentence one-by-one, each club member got up.  
  
The president got up first and he really did look like a younger version of Keitaro, but he had a little ponytail with a little blue bow on it. He said, "Hello everyone my name is Takeo Takakura, president of the magic club at the Kitanohashi High School in Tokyo."  
  
With this, Takakura sat down so he could let the next member get up. This member was another guy but he had long pink hair and his stance seemed somewhat feminine. "Hello my name is Ayia Aburatsubo I'm the vice- president of the magic club."  
  
After both of the guys had finished with their introductions, it was time for the girls to get up. The first girl who got up she had short brown hair and she seemed a little nervous about telling everyone who she was. "Hello I'm Sae Sawanoguchi and I'm a sophomore at Kitanohashi High, I hope that we really won't be a burden to you all. Just cause we have to stay here and all and." she trailed off her sentence, so with this she takes a quick bow and sits back down.  
  
The next girl that got up seemed to be a little peeved about Sae's introduction, but she went on with her introduction anyway. "I'm Nanaka Nakatomi a sophomore at Kitanohashi High." After finishing her sentence she went and sat back down.  
  
Finally, the last member of the club got up. She had long white hair with a strip of red hair in the front. "Akane Aikawa is my name, I'm a freshman at Kitanohashi High, I'm actually a photo model, and my mom is a famous actress."  
  
Everyone was a little dumbfounded with Akane's introduction.  
  
"Well let me show you to your rooms" said Keitaro. He guided them though the Hinata Inn, and stopped at one of the empty rooms "The girls can stay in here." Before Keitaro left the girls to their room, he said, "We announce the meal times and also the Hot Springs are meant for the girls." After telling the girls the information, the ronin guided the two other members to their room. "The guys bath is on the second floor and watch it if you're caught in the girls bath then I hope that you're immortal."  
  
After that, Keitaro had left the two guys to there room. They immediately began to unpack their things and settle in. Takakura walked out of the room yawning deeply with his arms stretched out. "Yes, since Miyama got the beach house so theirs no way that she'll find me here." Before Takakura could put down his arms, two other arms came from behind happing them around him. "Well if its you and me then I can finally get you Takeo," said Aburatsubo. "AAAAHHHHHHH, I told you to stop that" screamed Takakura as he jumped right out of his skin.  
  
Shinobu was in the kitchen cooking when Takakura walked in still being held by Aburatsubo. She shrieked in horror at the sight, and Keitaro came running in to see what was the matter. Keitaro finally manages to get Aburatsubo away from Takakura and they go to the living room to talk. Meanwhile, Aburatsubo goes to the Hot Springs to bathe. As he begins to relax, Kitsune, Su, and Motoko walk in. Su lights up with excitement and jumps onto Aburatsubo's head screaming, "ALRIGHT, somebody new to play with." And Kitsune sits down next to him wrapping her arms around him.  
  
As Motoko begins to draw her sword, Aburatsubo gets up and pushes Kitsune away saying, "Sorry, I'm not that way. I much rather prefer the company of my Takeo." Kitsune's expression changes, from joy to confusion and then back again. "That's okay, as long as you don't mind sharing a drink with me you can do whatever you want." Aburatsubo replies, "Thank you but, I don't drink." Motoko keeps her guard up in case something happens and she proceeds to enter the Hot Spring.  
  
Keitaro and Takakura sit down and begin to chat about their misfortunes and what not. "See when I first came here I was in the Hot Springs trying to relax after failing the Tokyo U entrance exam. When Naru walked in and knocked me into Earth's lower orbit," began Keitaro, "I was floating around up there for at least half an hour." Takakura began to think a little, "Well, I haven't had to go through anything like that, but I'm always being followed by my roommate Aburatsubo."  
  
Naru comes in from shopping and walks past Keitaro and Takakura without saying anything. She walks up the stairs and goes to her room to change and get ready for a bath. When she opens the door to the Hot Springs, she sees Aburatsubo sitting with Kitsune and Su. She thinks he is a woman at first and so she does nothing but when she sits down and gets a closer look, she readies her fist. Kitsune stops her just before she sends Aburatsubo to the moon.  
Before I sign off, I would like to thank my friend Doug/Bobo for helping me out. That's it for this if I get plenty of good reviews I might make a second chapter, heck give me some bad ones to. 


End file.
